The instant invention relates generally to paint equipment and more specifically it relates to a versatile paint carrier.
Numerous paint equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold paint brushes, paint rollers and a supply of paint which are used in painting surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,746 to Klaiber; 4,860,891 to Biggio; 4,874,087 to Mayne and 4,890,353 to Shannon et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.